Confusion
by Lolita Lockett
Summary: One suspects. One hides. One waits. Implied Zukaang.


A little three-part oneshot, each part a sort of monologue (is that the right word?) by a different character each time. I'll let you figure out who they are.

Zukaang is meant to be implied here, mind you. I do love that pairing.

* * *

She didn't understand them.

They moved together gracefully, powerfully, bursts of fire igniting at points of time, scorching the cool air. The fire master, swift and agile, the student, small and lithe. When they practiced together, she watched them, suspicious and bewildered and a bit thoughtful, a whole plethora of emotions consuming her. Was it jealousy she felt when she saw him, the scarred one, firmly (or was it gently?) position her not-yet-lover, holding his wrists, enveloping his waist? Did it confuse her, slightly, irritatingly, when she saw him, her gray-eyed one, glance secretly at times at his grim teacher, his fire bender?

She did not understand him, the little boy of a hundred-and-twelve she and her brother had found in the iceberg, playful and carefree. When he had kissed her, right before the invasion… it had surprised her, but she had not resisted. It had felt fitting, for the moment (perhaps even then and forever). It had felt different, yes, from when they had kissed before in the cave, fumbling in the dark, but it had the nuances of feeling right. Yet she had felt unsure.

She was still unsure, a tense, pressuring feeling clenching her heart every time she thought of it. Was she ready? She did love him, a developing love more intense than the initial brother-and-sister bond that they used to share. Still, was she ready?

But then…

Every time she watched them, the prince teaching her Avatar, she often wondered. Enemy-turned-friend… was she worrying over nothing? But every time she saw them together, it discomfited her. Did Aang really mean that kiss, even? Did he truly care for her? If he did, then…

When did the doubt start? She never really knew.

But every close un-touch, every seemingly innocent glance, every light whisper…

Yet she was never completely sure of her doubt, even. To be doubtful of one's own doubt? She was tempted to laugh.

She was sometimes inclined to believe that it was all paranoia.

Sometimes.

Other times…

* * *

He never really thought it would come to this.

He wandered out more often now, eyes lost in a thoughtful reverie. He dreamt more now, dreams unpleasantly pleasant, twisting his mind into a million different ways.

He never told anyone.

Guilt squirmed in his sides every time she came around, his supposed crush, strong and pretty and young and brave. She was the best kind of friend, loyal and cheerful. Their personalities got along together, air and water- they were so similar. Perfect for each other.

He had noticed that, and he was sure she had as well. At least, supposing from the fact that she didn't pull away from those kisses…

But…

He didn't understand anymore.

Sometimes, he would see her watching him, an odd look in her eyes. At those times he wondered if she knew, if she suspected.

No. She couldn't. He hid it too well, he was sure. Nothing showed, not the sweet anticipation he felt every time a firebending lesson started, not the slight thrill that overcame him every time he glanced at his teacher, not the deep longing that twisted him every which-a-way during every casual touch, every light guiding caress.

She couldn't know.

* * *

He always marveled at how slender the Avatar's body was. Lithe and agile, well-practiced in barely close escapes.

He could understand that. Escapes, he imagined, must have been numerous for the young boy. The Avatar was wanted everywhere.

A lot of traps, set.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that some of those traps had been his.

They were getting along so well now. Conversation was no longer tense and unnatural, as it had been initially. Things had considerably lightened ever since they had visited the Sun Warriors.

Sometimes, he would daydream.

He dreamt of fire and dragons and dances. He dreamt of the Avatar- him and the possible defeat lurking in his future.

He dreamt of him.

He knew the waterbender secretly watched them. He could feel it, the searing gaze, suspicious of him around her Aang. And yes, he knew that she liked him, she must- they were perfect for each other. At times, he felt he could see it; her quiet brooding gaze directed at a certain gray-eyed airbender.

And sometimes, he noticed the airbender gazed back, a bit dreamy-eyed and uncertain at the girl. It slightly, strangely irritated him.

That was when he resorted to daydreams.

* * *

Not quite sure I liked the ending. Ah, well, tell me what you think.


End file.
